Elite Wars
Elite Wars is the fiftieth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the sixth one in the Cultural Center district. Case Background Sabrina Stone was about to tell the player something about the hair strand that Ash had given to the police during Harry Clover's suicide case, which belonged to Jessica Trimmle. Myriam Stefode was also there and she lost control when she heard Ashton Baldebin's name. She confessed that she was actually Ash's ex-wife and also the mother of his three sons (see Killing In The Borderline's Additional Investigation for more details). Daniel Mossle appeared and started shouting at Myriam, asking her how she could have done what she did with her own family. To stop the fight between them, Myriam was told to wait in the interrogation room. Sabrina returned to what she was saying, and claimed that Harry Clover was actually Jessica Trimmle's son, and that he hadn't lied about that in his suicide note. Nonetheless, it was still unclear whether he was Dr. Cyanide or not. Evan Day and the player got back to talk to Myriam to see what she wanted. She said that her family had moved to a gated community called Four Daffodils and that there had been a murder there. He went there with the player and started a new murder investigation, identifying the victim as Drew Wiese, son of Oliver Wiese (CEO of Wiese Corp.). Drew was actually dating Carolyn Stefode, daughter of Bryan. This was really a problem for both families as they were actually business rivals (even though Artclan's biggest rivalry is still Right Art). The team ended up finding Adam Nobally, who had moved to Four Daffodils. Evan asked him about Harry Clover and he said that they were both at the club very often, so that time, Harry had also the chance to poison him. This didn't mean that he was Dr. Cyanide but so far, he was one of the main suspects after what he'd said in his suicide note. Sabrina Stone showed clear signs of knowing what Evan and Lindsey Vain's secret was about, and she told Evan that he shouldn't behave with her like he did with Lindsey after he told her that they had "some things in common". Besides, Evan tried giving some case clues to Alan Smith and it was hinted that he was doing that to avoid having to talk to Lindsey, most presumably for being embarassed around her. She told Evan that one month had already passed since "that day" and that he could already look at her face. But even with all these things happening, the team finally found a last clue that led to arresting Drew Wiese's killer. The one who ended up being arrested for the murder was Myriam Stefode, who denied her actions but later confessed when she was cornered by all the proves. She said that Carolyn had betrayed her family just because of a boyfriend, with Evan replying that she had left her husband and sons just to become rich. Albert Presto was her lawyer in the trial but even with him trying to help her, Judge Gonzalez sentenced her to life imprisonment with a chance for parole in 20 years. The next day, Evan asked Daniel why he'd called Ash, as he had showed up after the trial. He said that he cared about the Baldebin family because of his times as a Hades from when he was a child. After all that Carolyn had suffered, Evan suggested checking up on her and she asked for help to find the information about an important artist that Artclan wanted to hire. This was in fact Ned Forsa who was currently working for Right Art. Evan wondered how this would end up with a business war between Bryan and Roger with Ned and other artists (the Crimson Vampires, for instance) as the preys. Amanda Wiese also mentioned "Townville's Rally Race", a yearly event in which Drew was going to participate. She said that the race was just some months away (it would take place in August, while this happened around March). Alan Smith appeared later and talked to the player about something he'd found out related to Elena. On her daily agenda from the year in which she died, she had written "Alan's birthday. SURPRISE" on the 28th's entry, and "TIMESHARE" on the 29th (the night she burnt herself). Victim *'Drew Wiese' (Shot in the middle of the most important gated community.) Murder Weapon *'Elephant gun' Killer *'Myriam Stefode' Suspects Oliver Wiese (Victim's father) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears loafer shoes Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a bruise Carolyn Stefode (Victim's girlfriend) Suspect's profile: The suspect lives in the Westside - The suspect wears loafer shoes - The suspect eats jelly beans Suspect's appearance: - Amanda Wiese (Victim's mother) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears loafer shoes - The suspect eats jelly beans Suspect's appearance: - Bryan Stefode (Competitor of Wiese) Suspect's profile: The suspect lives in the Westside - The suspect wears loafer shoes - The suspect eats jelly beans Suspect's appearance: - Myriam Stefode (Bryan's wife) Suspect's profile: The suspect lives in the Westside - The suspect wears loafer shoes - The suspect eats jelly beans Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a bruise Killer's profile *The killer is a woman *The killer lives in the Westside *The killer wears loafer shoes *The killer eats jelly beans *The killer has a bruise Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1': In the middle of us *Investigate Park (Clues: Victim's body, Footprints) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Footprints (Result: Loafer shoes) *Get Oliver Wiese's testimony *Investigate Wiese Mansion (Clues: Torn letter) *Examine Torn letter (Result: Love letter) *Examine Love letter (Result: Carolyn Stefode's handwriting) *Confront Carolyn about her romance with the victim *Ask Amanda Wiese about her son's lover *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) 'Chapter 2:' Estranged families *Quiz Bryan Stefode about his daughter's relationship *Investigate Stefode Mansion (Clues: Periscope, Torn contract) *Examine Periscope (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: Myriam Stefode's hair) *Talk to Myriam about the periscope *Examine Torn contract (Result: Contract) *Analyze Contract (8:00:00) *Question Bryan about his contract with Wiese Corp. *Ask Oliver Wiese why he bought a part of Artclan *Investigate Flowers (Clues: Elephant gun) *Examine Elephant gun (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease (8:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3:' Gated community *Talk to Myriam Stefode *Investigate Stairs (Clues: Loafer shoes) *Examine Loafer shoes (Result: Skin cells) *Analyze Skin cells (4:00:00) *Amanda Wiese wants to talk to you *Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Box of candies, Bullets) *Examine Box of candies (Result: Bag of jelly beans) *Examine Bag of jelly beans (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (6:00:00) *Talk to Bryan Stefode *Examine Bullets (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Carolyn Stefode's fingerprints) *Confront Carolyn about the bullets *Investigate Park (Clues: Surveillance camera) *Analyze Surveillance camera (8:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Art Battles 6 (No stars) 'Art Battles 6 - The Sculptor' *See how Carolyn is coping *Investigate Stefode Mansion (Clues: Card) *Examine Card (Result: Adress) *Analyze Adress (4:00:00) *Ask Carolyn about hiring Ned Forsa (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Oliver Wiese *Investigate Park (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Company monthly plan) *Give Oliver his plan back (Reward: 10 cash *Make sure Amanda Wiese is alright *Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Helmet) *Examine Helmet (Result: Clean helmet) *Give Amanda her son's helmet (Reward: Rally helmet) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:Townville Category:All Fanmade Cases